half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Aperture Science Pneumatic Diversity Vent
The Aperture Science Pneumatic Diversity Vent is a suction and directional component for the Tube Network used throughout the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. This component is used as a means of delivering products throughout the facility. Gameplay-wise, these components are the vacuums carrying Chell through the facility in Portal, and eventually with Wheatley in the single-player campaign of Portal 2. Overview Created sometime in 1998, the Pneumatic Diversity Vent is the receiving and checkpoint components of a Pipe Network, opposite to that of a Vital Apparatus Vent that only delivers testing elements throughout the facility.Game Informer, April 2010 issue Although these vents were not introduced in Portal, the pneumatic pressures still existed throughout the Tube Network. This would mean that Chell had always been carried through the Tube Network in Portal with the aid of the Pneumatic Diversity Vents. The Pneumatic Vent produces an incredibly strong suction, and therefore are placed throughout the Pipe Network as checkpoints to prevent objects from slowing down during distribution. The Passive Monitoring system ensures objects in the vent are identified, but never judged. The vents were used again in Portal 2 by Chell and Wheatley when sucked through what used to be a neurotoxin channeling tube, where they are then carried throughout the entire Enrichment Center to the Central AI Chamber. Any object sucked by a Pneumatic Diversity Vent can be sent to a Diversity Furnace, the possible nature of the orange glow seen in a Pipe Network throughout Portal. "Diversity" is a registered trademark of Aperture Science. Behind the scenes * The Pneumatic Diversity Vent was first introduced as a testing element during the ''Portal'' ARG, in one of the ASCII art images given by the BBS. * Further revealing shows it was originally a testing element in the April 2010 issue of Game Informer, followed by an updated and animated diagram during E3 2010.Pneumatic Diversity Vent demonstration on Combine OverWiki's YouTube channel Trivia * The Pneumatic Diversity Vent was cut from testing in Portal 2 after playtesters had issues with its use in gameplay, as well as Valve deciding that it didn't have much use other than eliminating turrets. * The concept of a portal "vacuum" may have been recycled into the final scene in Portal 2 where Chell causes a decompression in Wheatley's chamber by firing at the Moon. The way objects were sucked out of the portal might have utilized the same game code the Pneumatic Diversity Vent used. Gallery Pre-release Diagrams File:Pneumatic diversity vent poster.jpg|The original diagram. File:01980182.265.png|ASCII art version. File:Diversity vent diag.jpg|The updated diagram. Screenshots File:Diversity vent sucking wall.jpg|The testing element version sucking panels through a portal. File:Diversity vent sucking turrets.jpg|Absorbing the Turrets sent under through a portal. File:Pneumatic turret suck.jpg|Ditto. Retail Passive Monitoring screens File:Vacum scanner tv vert boxedturret.png|Passive Monitoring for a boxed Sentry Turret. File:Vacum scanner tv turret01.png|Unused monitor screen, for a Sentry Turret. File:Vacum scanner tv table01.png|Ditto, for a table. File:Vacum scanner tv hover01.png|Passive Monitoring for the cut Hover Turret. File:Vacum scanner tv cube01.png|Unused monitor screen for the Companion Cube. File:Vacum scanner tv chair01.png|Ditto, for a chair. List of appearances * Portal * ''Portal'' ARG * Portal 2 * The Final Hours of Portal 2 References External links * Category:Portal 2 Category:Aperture Science technology